fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Julianna Godwin
|name= Julianna Godwin |kanji= ゴドウィンジュリアナ |romaji=''Godowin Juriana'' |alias= |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Silver |eye color= Deep Blue (Temporary) Rosé (True) |vision= 20/16 |skin tone= Fair |height=5'3 ft. |weight=104 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Moon Blue |guild mark location= Middle of Back |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Northern Light |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Guild Master |previous occupation= Independent S-Class Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual (Nymphomaniac) |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= First Guildmaster (Father Figure) |magic= Heavenly Body Magic Fountain of Youth Thought Projection |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Julianna Godwin (ゴドウィンジュリアナ, Godowin Juriana) is the current Guildmaster of the independent guild Northern Light. Formerly an S-Class Mage of the guild, she would be chosen as the First Guildmaster's successor upon proving herself capable of protecting and maintaining the guild. Moreover, he would endow her with the magic he possessed, a secret spell that allowed him to remain at the helm of the guild for generations while maintaining its vitality. More importantly, he remained in his prime, allowing him to defend the guild from hostile interference when necessary. As such, upon his passing, Julianna would take the helm, overseeing the guild's steady growth while maintaining its neutral operations. However, it would be appear that her narrative is more complex than originally expected. An orphan that was initially taken in by the First, it would be revealed that her parents were regrettably punished for their transgression. A human mother who was dead because the gods saw it fit to end her. A angel father that was currently spending time in damnation for his breach of ethics. Days related to them were painfully shut away, whether by her own mind or external influences. Reliving the short time that they were a family unit was something that would prove agonizing. Yet even after recovering those locked-away memories the guildmaster would remain mum on her origins, namely as she remembered an important truth that broke her heart. Appearance Personality History In terms of her history, it is just as vague as the guild itself, leaving it open to speculation among the members of her guild. What is known is that that she was found by the 1st Guildmaster as a child, and the guildmaster decided to take her in as her own. Following some time after that, she became a member of the guild, and worked her way up the ranks to be the Guildmaster's second in command, and upon the guildmaster's death, she became the second guildmaster of Sea Wolf, though it would later be renamed Northern Light by her command. It is also known that some time before she died, the 1st gave Shinwa the guild's secret revitalization magic known as fountain of youth. Abilities Physical Capabilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Enhanced Durability: Despite not being a user of hand to hand or melee combat, Julianna has shown the ability to withstand several high powered magic attacks as well as calmly withstand several blows by the High Speed user of her guild. In particular, she has shown pronounced resiliency from even Ottori's palm magic and lightning magic combo, shaking it off as it was just a gentle slap as opposed to a concerted attack. Julianna has also been shown to survive her own Heavenly Body Magic attacks with relatively minor injuries, something that has been shown to impress the mages under her tutelage. Despite that Julianna has been shown to be affected by the powerful combos generated from Aojiro, causing the older woman to believe that the girl will become Northern Light's next guildmaster. Angel Physiology: Magic Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): *'Altairis': Julianna crosses her arms above her head to begin casting the spell. As she prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. A black orb is unleashed with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. *'Grand Chariot': Julianna summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Julianna, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. As a result, the targeted area is completely devastated, resembling a giant pit when the attack is completed. She normally reserves this tactic for when she faces those who refuse to bend or when engaging a large group of individuals, normally dark guilds that decide to encroach upon the Northern Light's domain. *'Doors of Nothingness': Based off of Altairis, Julianna creates a bigger and more powerful black orb made of white lights, which then expands to form two doors that open. These doors house an extremely powerful gravitational pull, one that drags the opponent(s) and everything with it inside. Once there, they are housed and the doors close, turning those trapped inside to nothingness. It resembles the Greek idea of Chaos as an entity, with those who enter its field being wiped away completely. Simply put, they stop existing once in its grasp. Notably, the scope of the attack can be adjusted for the sake of not involving innocents. However, when utilized at its full power, it has the capability to swallow towns whole, functioning in a manner similar to a black hole. Ultimately, the only person who can close these doors once they are open is the caster, namely Julianna or someone of equal prowess. It is Julianna's ultimate magic spell, and is reserved for emergencies only, noting the price that must be paid in terms of power to open and more importantly close those doors. *'Shooting Star': Julianna creates several comets, that she then launches at the opponent(s). These comets are akin to heat seeking missiles, and will follow the opponent until it makes contact. They then explode, causing high levels of radiation and damage to the opponent. Depending on the amount of damage intended, she can manipulate their size while controlling for various factors such as their hotness and radiation. All of this is done in the name of efficiency in her mind, as Shinwa prefers to save her strength for opponent(s) that will truly challenge her. *'Heaven Palm': A spell in which Julianna grabs her arm with her other hand, and straightens her palm; a ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. *'Heaven Breakdown': A spell in which Julianna swipes her hand, causing the ground in front of her to break, making everything on top of it fall. *'Heavenly Arrows': A spell in which Julianna swipes her hands, releasing several arrows of light towards her target. She possesses the capability to control them remotely, allowing her to redirect them should the target evade the initial assault. They also possess a specific capacity that makes it easy for her to adjust the size and scope of the offensive, allowing her to change this on the fly. Fountain of Youth Fountain of Youth (青春の泉, Seishun no Izumi): This is the secret behind the longevity of the Northern Light (formerly Sea Wolf) guildmasters; the Fountain of Youth. The magic is said to have been derived from the basics of Transformation. Julianna was given this magic by her predecessor after he decided she was to be the next leader of the Northern Light. To enact the magic, Julia first creates a magic seal that releases a fountain. The structure is normally placed in front of the caster, formed in a manner that it can easily accommodate multiple individuals, with the size of the construct varying based on her discretion. Following that, she enters the fountain's revitalizing waters, submerging herself completely. Once the act has been completed, Julianna exits, shedding her older self for the youthful physique of days past. This magic needs to be performed periodically, else the user will transform into an old prune, quickly reduced to a vegetative state. Resulting in the magic becoming ineffective 24 hrs after the deadline has passed, with Julianna stating the magic would be lost to time since she is the only individual who knows how to cast it. *'Eternal Waterfall': Thought Projection Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): A simple magic, Julianna uses it for the evident practicality it affords her. Namely, Julia will use it to communicate over long distances whenever she is at a guildmaster's meeting, allowing her to keep tabs on those underneath her to make sure that the guild continues to operate smoothly in her absence. Her version of the magic is noted to be exceptionally powerful, as she is capable of creating a copy that while intangible, can physically interact with those around her. Julianna estimates that this copy can use some of her abilities to a small extent, however, that would require her to half her own magic power in order to endow it with the facilities for doing so. The general impracticality of such a maneuver generally causes her to avoid doing so however. This is particularly useful for making sure her guildmates behave when she can't physically be there, as more often than not her presence is enough to deter them from whatever bad activity they were about to pursue. Julianna has also shown the ability to manipulate the age of thought projection, allowing it to appear either younger or older depending on her mood. Category:LGBT Character